


闪博无脑小甜饼集

by akivane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barrison
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: 1.冷逆应该抱团取暖，过来加入QQ群（571164144）吧。2.我呼噜噜永蹲在S2心怀球二博头顶痴汉名手握OOC腰挂甜饼袋脚踩无底坑。3.是的，我总是梦见拥有他（们），然而现实总是“哔——”的。





	1. 情人节抽奖

情人节，但是S.T.A.R.Labs四个常驻人口的感情状态目前都没有另一半，so sad。所以他们打算抱团取暖，哦，不，是一起吃个晚饭。  
Harrison对Big Belly充满了偏爱，而且他没兴趣在挤满了荷尔蒙空前高涨的情侣的街上溜达，所以他们就近去吃汉堡。  
情人节，每家店都变得有些奇怪，比如今天Big Belly提供的只有情侣套餐，每份套餐附赠两张抽奖券。他们点了两份套餐，正好四个人一人一张抽奖券。  
Cisco抽到了一盒抽纸，粉色包装的那种。  
Caitlin抽到了一瓶水性润滑剂，瓶身上印着一对好看的基佬那种。  
Harrison抽到了一个安全套，没错，就一个，而且还是草莓味的那种。  
Barry也抽到了安全套，，有整整一打各种味道的趣味套装那种。  
“物尽其用。”Cisco把抽纸交给了Barry，独自回家去了。  
“物尽其用。”Caitlin把润滑剂交给了Barry，独自回家去了。  
“早点睡觉。”Harrison把那个安全套塞进裤兜，在Barry的陪伴下回到S.T.A.R.Labs。  
“那就快睡。”Barry点点头，没落下一件东西。  
抽纸放在了某个旮旯里默默地开始积灰。  
润滑剂很好用。  
安全套也很好用。  
以上两种物品都需要补充。  
并且，S.T.A.R.Labs四个常驻人口的感情状态在情人节抽奖后其中两个有所改变，另两个维持原状。


	2. 美人鱼的故事

“这个故事真是无稽之谈！”  
“为什么？你不觉得挺感人的吗？”  
“第一，美人鱼上岸保持身体干燥，尾鳍就会变成腿；第二，海巫是美人鱼一族的附庸，给他们十个胆子也不敢做这种割舌头下毒咒的事；第三，喜欢谁把他带回海里不就行了，自己跑上岸做什么。”  
Barry咯咯咯地笑起来，对方蓝色的眼睛里流露出对他这个反应的不解，但是他只觉得对方更可爱了。“所以，这确实是一个蠢故事。”  
“没错。”Harrison在盘子里挑挑拣拣，然后勉为其难一口咬下鱼头。他的指尖划开鱼类腹部的肉脂就像利刃切开豆腐。“我想回海里了，这里的环境太干燥，我喉咙都在发疼。”  
“好。”  
他们在夜里去了海滩。  
Harrison脱下了身上的衣服走进海水里，他的双腿渐渐变成了鱼尾，手掌长出了蹼。  
“带我走吧，Harry。我不想离开你。”Barry对他说。他站在海水齐膝深的地方，向着Harrison伸出了手。  
人鱼停止了游动，他沉默地看着Barry，蓝色的眼睛冰冷如雪。  
Barry在海风里瑟瑟发抖，他的内心比他此刻的模样瑟缩百倍。  
最终，他已经僵硬的手被握住了。  
“闭上眼睛。”Harrison对他说，用力将他拖进了更深的海里。  
他的嘴唇比想象中更加柔软，Barry在一片黑暗中想，海水也变得温暖多了。


	3. 屋子里的精灵

Jesse一开始是非常不放心让Harrison自己一个人住的。她非常清楚自己的父亲在日常生活中到底有多低能。  
Harrison坚持自己过得很好。“我买的那栋房子有一个精灵，他很会照顾人。”  
还真当自己永远长不大了，竟然连精灵这种骗小孩子的话都说出来了，还不如说有个靠谱的保姆呢。Jesse一边挂电话一边在电脑上订了机票，她打算偷溜过去看看Harrison到底是怎么一回事。  
Harrison新买的房子远离市区，坐落在一座小山下，四周树木环绕。他出门连门都没锁！Jesse看着一推就开的大门非常无语。  
屋里非常干净，但又不是全然没有生活气息的整齐到过分。一些无用的小件摆在各个合适的角落里，看上去可爱又温柔。Harrison喜欢的书正有一本摊开在沙发上，绒毛毯随意地搭在沙发上。惯用的杯子里还乘着一些清水，就放在沙发旁边的小几上。厨房的冰箱里就跟一个寻常家庭该有的冰箱一样，果蔬肉类，还有牛奶和果汁。  
她又走上二楼，书房里也整整齐齐，主人昨夜用过的笔和纸歪歪斜斜地躺在书桌上。主卧室里洒满阳光，父女二人的合照挂在墙上，笑容正甜。两间干净简单的客房，翻着原木的香味。走廊尽头的房间上了锁，或许是一些杂物。  
Jesse复又走下来，她听见厨房有人打开冰箱的声音。但是屋子里还是什么人都没有，一杯果汁在餐桌上，一点点波纹正在平静下来。她喝了一口，正是自己最喜欢的牌子。“谢谢你，照顾我爸爸可不是一件容易的事情。”她小声地说。“请不要告诉他我来过，好吗？”  
没有人回答。Jesse喝完果汁，安心地走了。  
傍晚的时候，Harrison开车回来。房子里已经点亮了暖黄色的灯，他喜欢的菜正在桌上飘出暖烘烘的香味。他停好车，走进屋里，看到年轻人从楼上下来，接过他脱下的外套挂到衣钩上，顺便，在他唇角印上一个吻。  
“Barry，你心情很好？”  
“你出差三天终于回来了，我当然很高兴。真想念你。”  
Harrison微笑，也在对方的唇角亲了亲。他在Barry的注视下吃光晚餐，在沙发里看了会书，等Barry收拾好厨房，便一起回了楼上。他们躺倒在卧室的大床上，相拥而眠。  
Harrison总觉得买这栋房子是自己一时鬼迷心窍。但是在Barry看来，这就是命运。他等了几百年，被寂寞啃噬快要发疯。最后Harrison找到了他，令他自由。  
他等那么久，只是为了等到他。


	4. 来得太早

“Harry！！！”他飞奔着扑向自己心心念念的身影，却被对方一巴掌糊在脸上推开，倒飞出十数米。  
Harrison推了推有些下滑的眼镜，没有在Barry再一次爬上来的时候拒绝对方的靠近。“怎么来得这么早？”  
Barry先手脚并用地把男人收在自己身下，“吧唧吧唧”铺天盖地给Harrison脸上盖满了章。他心里对他的爱意已经在那个小小的心房里一天一天地积累，当他一个人躺在他们俩的床上的时候、坐在他们俩的沙发上的时候、站在他们俩的厨房里的时候、翻看他们俩的藏书的时候，他都能感觉到那些情绪变得更加浓烈，每一分每一秒压在他的心头。只是那个时候他必须等等，然后再等等。  
等他终于亲够了，两个人这才从地上坐起来。  
“出了点意外。”Barry顶着对方不高兴的瞪视死死搂着腰身不松手，把自己整个脑袋都塞到肩窝里贴紧。“我敢说我救出了最多的人！”  
Harrison叹了口气，揉了揉对方显得有些毛躁躁的头发。“虽然我很高兴你再一次回到我身边，但是我希望这一天能越晚越好。”  
“Harry……”  
“嗯，我明白。”Harrison微笑，他们再一次拥吻在一起。  
鬼魂A：“他们到底要亲多久啊？快赶不上时辰了。”  
鬼魂B：“上头特批了一条大船和通行证，我们等着就行。”  
鬼魂A：“真的亲得太久了。鬼又不用呼吸，亲上一百年也没问题啊。”  
鬼魂B：“那我们来玩五子棋吧。”


	5. 勇士与王子与龙

West国王发布了全国通缉，对象是一头龙，原因是那头龙掳走了一位非常重要的皇室成员——不，不是Iris West公主，真的不是。那位公主殿下战斗力太过强悍，估计没有龙会愿意掳走她。被掳走的是West国王的养子，Barry Allen小公爵。不不不，并不是说他父亲去世了，他父亲只是突然想放飞自我去海边当渔夫，爵位扔给当时还没成年的儿子连夜跑路了。  
赏金丰厚极了，但是都没人去。为什么？因为需要救的不是公主啊！小公爵救回来又不会跟你结婚！  
那张通缉令挂了快两年，终于有个人把那张破破烂烂的纸揭下来了。这个有胆识的勇士名叫Jay Garrick。他是一个有故事的男人，也对娶公主没有什么想法。  
West国王大喜过望，吩咐打开皇宫的宝库，武器装备任他挑。但是这位勇士什么都没要，第二天就上山去了。请不要问为什么龙都喜欢住在山里，这是常规设定。  
Jay刚踏入山顶，巨龙就发现有人入侵了自己的地盘，飞过来堵在路上不让他继续走了。  
“人类，你是来救Allen小公爵的？”那头龙上下打量了一下Jay，“你走错路了，最后一个路口你应该左转。”  
但是人类勇士并没有照他说的回头去走上正确的发家致富的道路，而是对着那头龙双眼发亮满脸红光。“你就是那头龙！叫Harrison Wells的龙！”  
龙有些莫名其妙，“是我。”  
“离我的Harry远一点！”  
Jay正要满怀勾搭意图地扑上去，被中途插进来的一脚踹个正着，脸朝下摔倒在山路边的野花丛里。  
据说被恶龙掳走的小公爵Barry Allen收回自己的脚，冲过去抱住Harrison的龙爪子，满脸都是戒备。“我会给你一件信物，West叔叔会给你奖赏的。赶快离开这里！”  
Jay一脸沙土花汁从地上爬起来，呸呸呸好一阵。“你还是赶紧回到城堡里去吧。你跟在Harrison身边就是个麻烦。”  
小公爵立马感觉到了爆表的威胁，拔出剑。“敌人！来战！”  
勇士和小公爵立马嗷嗷叫着缠斗在一起，你来我往杀得热闹。  
Harrison看了一会儿，觉得无聊就飞回去睡觉了。其实他挺希望勇士能把Barry带走的，这个人类自从两年前碰到自己就死缠烂打像牛皮糖一样甩都甩不掉，跟到他住的山头上不肯回去了，甚至还要跟他睡一起！简直是扰龙清净！但是他想了想，这个勇士似乎也不是个正常的人类，他不好好把Barry带回去领赏钱，反而想跟Barry一样留在自己的龙窝里。相比之下，Harrison会更愿意留下Barry，毕竟这家伙还算是知情识趣，愿意把自己家的金库全都交过来作为打扰Harrison的补偿。很明显勇士木有这个财力啊！  
一思考，Harrison觉都不睡了，飞出去打算把那个人类勇士赶走。结果只看到Barry一个人在那儿累得直喘粗气。  
“Harry，你担心我所以又回来了吗？不用担心，我已经把他打跑了！”Barry满脸是汗，看到龙飞过来高兴得眼睛里简直快发光了。  
Harrison被对方抱住了爪子，不敢乱动，生怕一不小心把这个脆弱的人类给踩死了。“他走了？那好。我要去睡觉了。”  
Barry不肯松手，把一头脸的汗都蹭到龙爪子上。他知道Harrison爱干净，待会儿肯定会变成人身去洗澡，自己可以跟过去，嘿嘿嘿。  
可惜大大咧咧的龙并没有察觉人类的阴谋诡计。  
勇士Jay并没能救回小公爵，但是他并没有放弃，养好伤之后他再一次上了山，然后又是浑身伤痛地回来了。之前已经说过了，Jay Garrick是一个有故事的男人，所以他明白坚持就是胜利。在之后的很多很多年里他一直重复着上山救人，被打成重伤，回来养伤，上山救人，被打成重伤，回来养伤，上山救人……的事情。  
West国王分外感动，不顾Iris公主的劝阻决定为他解决所有的账单，让他能够一心一意地救人。  
这导致在接下来的很多年里，小公爵Barry总是被勇士Jay打扰与龙Harrison的独处，然后怒气冲天地将Jay暴打一顿扔下山去，自己的武艺也是愈发精进。  
这么吵吵闹闹的日子什么时候是个头啊？本龙只是想安安静静地在金山里打滚睡觉啊。Harrison烦恼地想，没有注意到Barry又趁自己不注意溜进了澡堂里，一丝不挂地，精神抖擞地，扑向了他。


	6. 鬼屋

Iris是个非常勇敢的姑娘，她总是充满了充满了干劲，对什么稀奇古怪的事儿都充满了求知欲。她的父亲，Joe警官对她这一点非常头疼，因为她总是不顾危险冲锋在前为了夺得第一手资料。所以当近郊那栋空置已久的房屋再一次传出闹鬼传闻并且愈演愈烈之后，Joe明白自己的女儿肯定又会偷偷摸摸溜过去探险了。  
于是Iris记者大半夜在院子里被自己老爹逮个正着。  
“我是个成年人！成！年！人！你不能什么事都盯着我，这也不行那也不行！”  
“我只是担心你，Iris。所以这次，我陪你一起去。”  
“哦，爸爸，你真是最好的爸爸。”  
于是父女俩一起前往那栋鬼屋，车还没开到，就看见几个年轻人大呼小叫着从房子里冲出来，简直吓得屁滚尿流。父女俩对视一眼，不由得心里都发毛了。  
但是，既然都已经到这儿了，不去一探究竟转身离开可不是Iris的作风。  
“我们先在外头看看情况，确认没问题再进去。”Joe小声地对女儿说。  
Iris吞了吞口水，点点头。  
两个人撅起屁股凑到窗户外头，探头探脑地往里看。屋子里头黑漆漆的，什么都看不见。  
“要进去吗？”Joe小声地问。  
Iris咬了咬嘴唇，心一横：“要。”  
两个人拿着手电壮起胆子一前一后从被撬烂了门锁的前门摸进去。  
屋子里干净又整齐，家具地板都一尘不染，就像一直有人住在这里一样。很多用品都是一对一对的，比如厨房里那对印着简单logo的情侣马克杯，也是洗的干干净净的样子，亲亲热热地靠在一起。  
Iris指了指楼梯，示意Joe上楼去看看。  
Joe看着女儿不怕死的样子一口气死憋着特别不爽，但是他只能跟在后头免得她出事。  
2楼跟楼下没什么区别，干净整齐安安静静。墙上挂着相框，里面的人像已经看不清了。有一道房门些微地开了条缝，从里面流出微弱的光线。  
Iris眼睛一亮，脚下抹油一般就溜了过去贴在门口的墙根上。Joe暗骂一声，赶紧跟了过去。  
这间屋子应该是书房，里面有整整两面墙的大型书架，放满了书。一盏白烛亮着幽冷的光——这就是那微光的由来了。两个半透明的身影飘在窗边，一个一头卷发，带着眼镜，一个看上去比前者年轻许多，正搂着对方的腰，撒娇的样子活像一只狗狗。  
真的有鬼！  
Iris和Joe噌地捂住对方的嘴，免得叫出声惊动了两只鬼。好不容易平复下来，他们又颤巍巍地趴回墙角继续看。  
“你今天有些过分了，Barry。他们只是好奇心旺盛的孩子。”带着眼镜的那个正宠溺又无奈地对另一个——现在知道他叫Barry了——说。  
Barry哼了一声，完全一副自己没错的理直气壮样，“这是我们的房子，Harry。他们这是非法闯入，我有权保护我们的财产不受损害。”  
“他们只是进来看看而已……”  
“有个小子想拿走我送给你的闪电侠手办！”  
“什么？你怎么不早说！这群不知天高地厚没有家教的小混蛋！你刚刚真应该打断他的手！”  
“刚才我吓唬他们你还骂我，觉得我过分了。我可是在保护咱们的共同财产。”委屈兮兮的语气。  
年长者揉了揉对方的头，嘴唇贴了贴对方耷拉着的唇角。“好了好了，我错怪你了。别生气。”  
Barry发出甜蜜的哼哼声，追着Harry的嘴唇讨要了一个湿漉漉的深吻。“下次你可不能错怪我了。”  
“嗯。”Harry安抚地又亲了亲他，两只鬼又缠绵到一起。  
Joe捂着女儿的眼睛，两个人转过身，轻手轻脚地摸下楼去。  
“真的有鬼！”Iris小声地说。“还是一对同性恋人！”  
“我们能回去了吗？你现在发现真相了。”Joe有气无力地说。  
Iris跟在父亲身后，回到车上。“帮我查查这栋房子，爸爸。”  
“你查这个干什么？”  
“我想知道Barry和Harry是什么人。他们一定是一对非常相爱的人，连死了也这样厮守在一起。”  
如果Joe能预知未来，他是绝对不会答应帮Iris的。但是他只是一个普通人，所以他不知道自己查回来的资料令Iris跟这两只鬼成了好朋友，敲门砖就是他去市政数据库里翻出来的结婚照。  
“好吧，我会帮你找的。但是以后不能再这么不要命地往危险的地方跑了。”Joe有气无力地说，在女儿敷衍的回答中踩下了油门。


	7. 哪个Harrison是你的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿域点的“金斧头银斧头”寓言梗，写的时候感觉好好玩

Harrison失踪了。  
Barry刷个牙出来，躺在被窝里的人就不见了。拖鞋都还在呢！炸了毛的闪电侠在中城里飞奔，卷起的风不知道吹乱了多少人的发型。他最忠诚的朋友，Cisco和Caitlin也是束手无策。直到——  
“Barry，快回来！有个给你的通讯！”  
Cisco的话音未落，Barry已经回来了。  
“怎么回事？”Barry满头大汗，身上还穿着睡衣。  
“向您致以诚挚的问候，闪电侠Barry Allen！”一团模模糊糊的光球在荧幕那头说，“今天0439时分一架高维度飞船发生了故障，产生的时空乱流对您所在的维度产生了影响，导致人口丢失。请您前来我处领取失踪人口。”  
“一定是Harry！！”  
光球顿了顿，“……情况有些复杂。请您在三分钟后前往S.T.A.R.Labs顶楼，我们将会有专人前来引领。再次向您表示歉意！通讯完毕。”  
屏幕熄灭了。Barry和Cisco、Caitlin都松了一口气，总算是知道Harrison在哪儿了。Barry先回家洗漱换了身衣裳，然后蹲在楼顶等人来接。  
Cisco准备好的摄像机没派上什么用场，因为借走Barry的只是一道科幻片里非常常见的光束。“太没有创意了！至少来一个造型奇特的外星人啊！”  
Barry睁开眼睛，通讯中那团光球现在正漂浮在他面前，随着说话祂亮晶晶的身躯会有轻微的起伏。  
“请您随我来，Allen先生。”那团光球说，“认领处在这边。”  
Barry点点头，跟着那团光球走上传送带，然后到了一个全是白色的房间。  
光球伸出一缕发光的光带——有点像触手——在空气中点了点，一幅画面展示开来。“这是你的Harrison Wells吗？”  
Barry立刻摇摇头。“不是我的Harry。这个Harrison Wells在我的时间点已经没了。你别看他坐着轮椅，实际上是他假装的，一会儿没人盯着他就会站起来到处跑，速度还很快，估计跟我差不多快。你看，他站起来了，一脸邪气，怎么可能是我的Harry。我的Harry心地善良，从来舍不得我受伤害。他经常加班加点就是为了提升我的装备，让我跑得更快更不容易受伤。每次我与超能力犯罪人员战斗的时候他都特别担心，好几次嘴唇都咬肿了，还经常亲自来支援我。其实我也不希望他来的，我也好担心他会受伤，就像他舍不得我受伤一样……”  
光球抖了抖，关上那个屏幕，打断Barry的话。“这里还有一个，是不是你的Harrison？”  
Barry立刻摇摇头。“不是我的Harry。这个Harrison Wells可没有我的 Harry聪明。我的Harry是一个走在时代前端的科学家，在他的地球上迷弟迷妹满坑满谷，当然我是他最大的粉丝。这个Harrison除了带着小帽子撩天撩地撩男撩女连自己都撩，就会搞事，帮不上忙。我的Harry从来不乱撩，他是独属于我的，在我面前真性情好可爱，对其他人从来都是高冷范……”  
光球又抖了抖，关上屏幕，打断Barry的话。“这是最后一个，是不是你的Harrison？”  
Barry眼睛都直了，点头如掏蒜。“对对对，他才是我的Harry。你看他头发又卷又柔软，蓝色的眼睛就像宝石一样迷人，笑起来可以很帅可以很甜可以很萌可以很撩，当然他不会轻易对着你们笑因为他跟你们不熟。啊，他现在有些不高兴，肯定是因为我不在他身边现在有些闹脾气了。他每次闹小脾气就喜欢扔点东西，马克笔板擦什么的。你看他砸东西的动作是不是很可爱，又潇洒。而且他还很好养活，最喜欢Big Belly，从来不会因为自己的上亿身价就摆架子……”  
光球现在已经抖个不停了，光带一掀就把Barry卷起来扔进屏幕里去。“投放处的，赶紧把这两个人送回去！”  
Barry眼前一花，发现自己已经到了Harrison所在的地方，对方扔出来的水杯砸在墙上，里面的水泼出来正好浇在他头上。  
“Barry！你终于来了！”Harrison一愣，顺手抄起桌上的手巾扔给一头一脸都是水的Barry。“这群外星人一定要等你来接（认领）我，不放我回去。”  
Barry随便擦了擦，扔掉手巾牵住Harrison的手。“现在没事了，我们回去吧。你还欠我早安吻呢。”说着就捧住对方的脸热烈地亲吻起来。  
“投放处的，快传送啊！指挥官都快抖散了！”不知道是哪一个光球颤巍巍地在通讯频道里尖叫，“这两个人辐射出的波动对我们的伤害太大了！”  
一阵白光过后，拥吻在一起的Barry和Harrison出现在他们的卧室里。Barry立刻将他推倒在床上，扒光了双方的衣服上下其手。  
外太空的蛋型飞船在指挥官尚未恢复正常的情况下光速驶离。  
“我们要投诉！这个星系对我们造成了无可挽回的伤害！*%#&星团必须对他们造成的影响进行赔偿！！”  
从那以后，Barry再也没有弄丢他的Harrison。一次也没有。


	8. 一次美妙的事故

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿光点的“互换身体”梗，大爆字数真是了不得

“这并不是永久性的，根据能量衰减的规律，这个状态预估只会持续三天。”Caitlin安抚地说，很难讲她的语气里是不是饱含同情。  
Cisco缩着脖子，想把自己藏到显示器后头去，很明显收效甚微，怒气冲天的视线依然像钉子一样钉在他头上。“我很抱歉！真的！我没想到会这样！”没有抱头鼠窜那是因为瞪视他的人现在状态比较特殊，杀伤力大幅降低。“三天之后你们就换回来了，忍一忍？”  
“Cisco，你别说了。”顶着Harrison皮的Barry小声地说。  
Cisco啪嗒闭上嘴巴，视死如归地直视正怒气冲天顶着Barry皮的Harrison。对方那张脸现在看起来真的没什么杀伤力。原来Barry愤怒到不行的时候眼圈会泛红眼睛还会水灵灵的——完了完了完了他更生气了。马克笔砸到他头上，感觉比平时痛，所以Barry的力气其实比Harrison大？  
“你最好祈祷三天后一切恢复原状，Ramon。不然——”  
“好了好了Harry，我相信Cisco绝对不是故意的。我们去吃Big Belly怎么样？我总是饿得很快，你知道的，异于常人的新陈代谢速度。现在差不多该补充能量了。”Barry推着Harrison，将他从实验室里带出去。  
“我可真不习惯这个画面。”Cisco捂住脸。“Harrison”满脸和气地哄着“Barry”。  
Caitlin好气又好笑地说，“都叫你别乱来了，回头Dr. Wells肯定会找机会收拾你。”  
Cisco摊了摊手。“我是科学家，挫折在所难免。”  
晚上，Barry被勒令留在S.T.A.R.Labs过夜。Harrison说没恢复过来就必须随时处于数据监控之下。那好吧，Barry想，他想怎么样都行。然后乖乖住进了临时收拾出来的房间。但是，有个无法忽视的问题，Barry光是想一想就已经脑子发蒙原地爆炸了——爱干净的Harrison每天都会洗澡，然而他们的意识都没在自己的身体里。  
羞涩不已的Barry双手发颤着脱下了身上的衣服，用最快的速度闪进雾气缭绕的浴室里，数次将那团滑溜溜的香皂掉到地上。天呐天呐，这个情况真是比想象中糟糕太多了。再一次捡起已经摔变形的香皂，Barry的视线瞄到了浴室里的镜子——BLOODY HELL，他的视线没办法移开了。  
Harrison的肉体比他想象中更加美好，沾了水汽的蓝眼睛勾人不已，面颊和胸颈的皮肤因为热水而泛起粉红……Barry在内心疯狂地谴责自己，但是他的眼睛滴溜溜地沿着热水往下移动。天呐天呐，他肯定已经硬得不行了，是不是得在浴室里处理一下呢？他又兴奋又罪恶感爆棚地想。哦老天啊！小Harrison也好可爱，他快流鼻血了！！  
但是他并没有流鼻血，小Harrison也没有兴奋得不行，整具属于Harrison的身体表现得非常冷静。  
Barry抹了一把脸，即失望又松了一口气。“我真是个禽兽。”他揉了揉胸前粉嘟嘟的两点，随即闪电般擦干身体穿上衣服重回床上倒头就睡——根本就睡不着啊！！！！  
第二天早晨，Barry精神简直糟透了，昨天晚上他几乎就没睡过。碰见Harrison正在喝Cisco进贡的咖啡，也是精神相当不好的样子。  
“你们俩昨天晚上打架了么？都一副熬通宵没休息的样子。”Cisco给他递过来咖啡，还有香甜的面包。  
Barry习惯性地揉头，对面三人全都一副惨不忍睹的表情。噢，他现在控制的是Harrison的身体。瞬间回忆起昨天晚上在浴室——Barry赶紧转过头乖乖啃面包喝咖啡，没看见对面Harrison的耳朵变红了。  
吃过早饭，Caitlin立刻对他们俩进行了检查并核对了一整晚的数据变化，“Dr. Wells，Barry，我有一个猜想，请你们先回答我的问题。”她表情比较严肃。“你们俩昨天一整晚都在自己的房间里，没有接触过？”  
两个人都点点头，表示刚刚吃早饭才碰面。  
“那么，很有可能我的猜想是正确的。你们俩离得越近，恢复正常的速度越快。你们看昨天事故之后到现在的数值变化。”Caitlin把图标拉出来放大。“你们呆在一起的时间段里，衰减速度是最快的。昨天晚上，你们分别呆在自己的房间里的时间段里——”手指一划，低谷。“所以我建议，你们俩从现在开始，尽量跟对方呆在一起。这样能够更快地让你们回到自己的身体里。”  
Barry转头看向Harrison，对方正好也转过头看他，但是视线一接触马上就转过头去了。他一定很生气。Barry想，更加低落了。  
Cisco捂着脸转过身去，他真的受不了了。平时Barry用狗狗眼看着Harrison的时候倒还好，现在……他突然好后悔自己一意孤行要做那个实验。  
白天很平安地度过了，Harrison做实验，Barry当助手。但是到了晚上，Barry看着房间里两张并列的床又开始既开心又纠结了。  
“你先去洗？”Barry弱弱地说。  
Harrison跟火车头一样就拿着换洗衣物冲浴室里去了。  
Barry恍恍惚惚地坐在床沿上，耳朵里充斥着Harrison洗澡时传来的水流声，不知不觉间竟然浑身燥热，下身也起了反应。要死了要死了！这可是他第一次和Harrison单独过夜，本来就紧张得不行，现在有了反应更紧张了。万一被Harrison知道了怎么办！！  
也不知道过了多久，一只湿气腾腾的手推了推他的肩，Harrison的声音裹着水汽显得有些沙哑地朦胧不清。“换你了。”  
Barry应了声，低着头冲进浴室。他打算快速地洗完澡，然后在自己无法控制之前穿好衣服出去。但是他依然被手掌下的肉体迷惑了，他不由自主地流连于镜子里映照出的男性躯体，湿漉漉的嘴唇，泛起红晕的皮肤，神色涣散的双眼，白皙的双腿，微微抬头的下体……他咬了咬牙，伸出手去握住……水声淅沥，滚烫的热水浇在他身上，他揉搓手里的肉体，内心的火焰却只是越燃越烈，烧得他头晕脑胀。这不够，这根本不够。他需要他，需要那个Harrison Wells。  
Barry低沉地呻吟了一声，浴室外传来沉重的撞击声令他陡然清醒。难道被Harrison知道了？他心里一急，胡乱关上水，扯来浴巾往身上一裹便冲了出去。“Harry？！”  
男人没回应他，在其中一张床上裹着被子缩成一团，就像一只巨大的茧，还有些湿漉漉的头发露了一撮儿在外面。  
“Harry？怎么了？”Barry有些不放心，探过身去，发觉对方的呼吸又沉又急。  
Harrison拉紧了被子，“我没事。”  
没事？才不信。Barry硬是将被子拉开，露出一张涨红的脸，眼眶和鼻头都红彤彤的，嘴巴都咬肿了。“怎么了？”  
Harrison撇过头不肯说话。  
“嘿，Harry。现在你可是在我的身体里，我有权利知道我的身体发生了什么。”Barry不依不饶。  
Harrison攥紧了手心里的被角，瞪着Barry，过了一会儿终于自暴自弃地想开了被子。  
“啊……哦……”Barry吞了口口水，眼睛直勾勾地看着Harrison坚硬的下体。  
“你他妈到底在浴室里干些什么？”Harrison咬着牙问。  
“什么？”  
“你产生了性欲，所以你的身体……你他妈——哦，你——你——”Harrison突然醒悟了什么，捂住嘴巴。  
Barry傻看着对方越来越红的脸，感到自己脸上跟发烧一样。“我，我很抱歉Harry。我就是，我就是没忍住。”他着了魔一样爬到Harrison的床上，用四肢将对方困在自己身下。虽然对方顶着属于自己的脸，但是那些表情动作神态依然令他沉迷。“刚刚你去洗澡的时候也看着我的身体有了感觉，对不对？”他轻轻地笑起来，“你的身体，勃起了。”  
突然被扯掉裤子，属于年轻人的身体勃发出惊人的情欲气息。Harrison低哼了一声，没有挣扎。还否认什么呢？他们已经从肉体层面统一了彼此的意愿，再拒绝显得多矫情啊。  
Barry扯掉自己腰上要掉不掉的毛巾，一边将Harrison从床上拉起来往浴室里走，一边将他身上的衣服撕掉。等他们站立在浴室那面镜子跟前，两个人都已经一丝不挂了。Barry紧紧地将Harrison搂在自己身前，下身灼热坚硬地抵在Harrison的大腿上——他也兴奋得不行了。  
“所以，你看着属于我的身体的时候，你也会兴奋。那我可以认为，你对我也有感觉？”Barry贴在Harrison耳边，一边说一边舔吮已经红得快滴血的耳廓。镜子里两个人一前一后毫无缝隙地贴在一起，“Harrison”一脸色气地对“Barry”上下其手，这场景极大地刺激了肉体里错位的意识。  
Harrison剧烈地喘着气，属于Barry的脸流露出一种脆弱的性感，眼睛里流出的泪水淌出微凉的痕迹。  
Barry与Harrison通过镜子直视着对方，前者流露出一股邪气的笑，伸手握住身前人高高翘起的阴茎，满意于Harrison并未尝试忍住呻吟声。他们都愿意享受这场性爱，但是Barry并不打算用这个错位的状态进入Harrison。“舒服吗？”他低哑地问。  
Harrison哼了哼。  
“噢，我忘了，我们的欲望还留在原本的身体里。”他笑着，将Harrison转过来，推搡着抵在镜面上。“我们一起，你帮帮我。”  
Harrison不由自主地乖乖伸手，与Barry一起握住两个人已经湿漉漉的下身。两个人齐齐发出解脱般的呻吟，Harrison闭上了眼睛。Barry如狼似虎地扑上去吻他，将两个人从胸腔里裹挟而出的声音堵在喉管里，手下带着Harrison不停地撸动。  
直到Harrison喘不过气，将他推开，Barry又坏心地拉过他已经绵软的手伸向自己身后。“你正在用我的手，摸你自己的屁股。”他控制着修长的手指，让Harrison摸上股缝里的穴口。“我会用我自己的身体，从这里，进入你。”Barry又凑过去啃咬Harrison的脖子和耳垂，他喜欢那两团小肉被自己的唇舌舔得湿漉漉又被牙齿蹭红的样子。  
Harrison满脑子都是Barry的污言秽语，一种羞耻而又高涨的渴求感充斥着他的全身，他不由得主动靠到对方身上，大声呻吟着扭动磨蹭。  
两个人在浴室里扭作一团，下身不断互相摩擦撞击，嘴唇寻找着彼此，手指插入对方再一次湿淋淋地纠结头发。头皮的疼痛带来更多的刺激，他们同时射了，弄得彼此浑身狼藉。  
Barry闭着眼睛大喘着粗气。他感觉到自己后背光滑的平面已经被体温熨暖，眼睛酸涩肿胀，泪水淌个不停。Harrison压在自己身上，抖得厉害。他睁开眼睛，看见Harrison已经乱成鸟窝的头发正随着他胸膛的起伏而轻轻动作。  
“嘿，Harry。我们换回来了。”Barry紧了紧抱着对方的手臂，爱怜万分地亲了亲Harrison的发顶。  
Harrison疲倦地哼了哼，伸手拧开了热水。  
“洗个澡回床上？”  
“然后再洗一遍？”  
闻言，Barry笑得眯起了眼。Harrison则挑了挑眉。  
感谢Caitlin和Cisco为他们准备了两张床。诚心诚意地。

“你们已经恢复了？”Caitlin和Cisco都对这恢复速度感到有些惊异。“看来让你们24小时呆在一起是正确的。”Caitlin记录下最后一组数字，开心地露出笑容。  
Barry笑得特别灿烂。“我猜这或许是因为我们都有一个相同的愿望。”  
“尽快回到自己的身体里？”  
Barry笑而不语，充满感激地拍了拍Cisco的肩。  
Caitlin突然明白了什么，侧过身咳了咳。“Dr. Wells还好吗？”  
“他还在睡觉。昨天晚上换回来之后他就很累。”  
Cisco暗自松了口气，觉得自己今天算是暂时逃过一劫。  
Caitlin又咳嗽起来，脸都红了。  
Barry给了她一个“你明白”的眼神，悠悠然地跑去上班了。


	9. Harrison的秘密

Harrison虽然不是本地球“土著”，但是他在S.T.A.R.Labs的日子过得实在很自在，他现在甚至有了一间除了自己以外谁都不准进的机密实验室。谁是名符其实的实验室之王？Cisco无奈地摊了摊手敢怒不敢言，Caitlin保持微笑不表态，Barry眨眨眼睛表示“这是啥我不知道”。无冕之王Harrison Wells皱了皱眉，三个年轻人哄一声各归各位，该干活的认真干活，该上班的赶去上班。  
“你们就不好奇吗？我怀疑那个房间就连Zoom都闯不进去。他到底在里面藏了些什么东西？”Cisco说，“他说是实验室，我觉得非常可疑。”  
Caitlin说，“每个人都有秘密，我们不能要求他什么都摊开来给我们知道。”  
“他的秘密已经够多了。”  
“那么不差这一个。”  
“话是这么说，但是他就这么明晃晃地把一个天大的秘密摆在你面前，你能受得了吗？”Cisco推了推Barry，“你不好奇？”  
Barry绷着嘴唇扣了扣手指，艰难万分地点了点头。  
“Barry！你怎么？”Caitlin不赞同的眼神压在Barry身上，后者缩了缩肩膀。  
“好啦，Caitlin，既然Barry也这么说了，咱们两票对一票。”  
“我们并不是在投票！”  
“你不帮我们吗？”  
“……”Caitlin扶额，这两个喜欢找死的家伙。她仿佛已经看到了实验室之王化身愤怒的喷火巨龙将他们烧成灰烬的未来。  
“闪电侠揭秘小队”正式成立，就在实验室附近的汉堡店里，小组成员三人，见证者是三杯喝的快见底的咖啡。五分钟后，Harrison觉得今天Barry帮他带回来的咖啡喝起来有点怪怪的。  
他们先是趁着Harrison去看望Jesse，跑去研究了一下那道门。Cisco甚至准备了撬锁工具。  
Caitlin看着他表示自己并不乐观，“我真的不认为Dr. Wells会使用这么低级的门锁——鉴于你把那间屋子的保密等级吹得那么高。”  
Cisco红了脸。“我只是有备无患而已！”  
门上确实有一道锁。Cisco洋洋得意地挑挑眉，拿着撬锁器跑去捅锁眼，“呃，队友们，这个锁是坏的。锁门的不是这东西。”  
三个人扒在门上东摸西摸，再没找到第二个锁孔。  
“难道是感应锁？指纹锁？瞳纹锁？声控锁？”Cisco抓狂地搔乱了一头及肩黑发。  
“或许我们应该去查看一下监控录像？”被另两人意味深长地看着，Caitlin眨了眨眼睛，“我只是对这道门的高科技很感兴趣。”  
然而他们一连看了两个星期的录像都没看到Harrison从这道门进出。  
“所以这道门根本不是真的入口！”Cisco激动地说。“我们需要查看建筑平面图，是不是有别的房间通向这里！”  
事实是他们再一次猜错了，根本没有所谓的另一个入口。  
没等他们找到别的线索，Harrison就回来了。小队活动不得不转为地下。  
“Barry，你去缠住Dr. Wells，我今天还没扫描呢！”手持扫描仪的Cisco对着Barry打眼色。“带他去Big Belly吃个够，你记得结账。”  
“……我，我用什么借口约他出去？”Barry又开始挠后脑勺的头发。  
“你今天没迟到，你失恋，你高兴，你的纪念日什么什么的，随便你。找个借口就行了。快去快去。”  
Caitlin摆摆手，“真要拖时间，吃正餐不是更好吗？订家高级餐厅，能吃上好几个小时，最好搞一个包间。”  
“又不是约会——不过确实可以拖时间。Barry，交给你了！我就不信今天查不出什么蛛丝马迹来！”Cisco急急忙忙地把他推出们，跟Caitlin一起又趴到了那道光滑的门上。  
Barry面红耳赤地捏着电话走了，他要去预订餐厅，准备正装，然后去约Harrison。他成功让Harrison整晚都没回来，Cisco和Caitlin蹲在门口研究了一整晚可惜仍然一无所获。  
不幸的是第二天“闪电侠揭秘小队”就宣告解散了，因为Barry要求停止对Harrison秘密实验室的探究。  
“虽然我们目前没有任何进展，但是你不应该就这么放弃！”Cisco顶着满眼的血丝瞪着首先打退堂鼓的Barry，语气里充满了控诉。  
“但是里面真的没什么特别的。”Barry满脸无奈地说。“Harry只是在里面存放了一些图片和影像资料而已。我发誓这些东西真的没什么特别的。”  
“我的直觉告诉我这一切进展都非常可疑！”Cisco不依不饶。然而Caitlin，他最后的战友也决定停止了。  
“既然只是一些私人的东西，我们不应该去探寻，他人隐私嘛。”Caitlin笑着说。  
Cisco不甘不愿地点点头，决定回头就去纠缠Harrison，一定要问出那道神奇的门到底有些什么高科技。  
心里充满了对Caitlin的感激，但是Barry无论如何也无法对他们坦白那间屋子里到底有些什么东西。Harrison会羞愤到杀人灭口的。

“你今天兴奋得真快，Harry。果然你最喜欢在这间屋子里做。被这么多个我看着，更有感觉了是吗？”Barry吃吃笑着躬下身去舔咬Harrison的耳垂，后者喘着气，有气无力地打了他一下，那力道真像奶猫爪子挠。  
他的身后，整间屋子的墙壁、天花板上全都是闪电侠Barry Allen的图片，有很多都能看出来是偷拍的。一个显示器正亮着，画面定格在Barry穿着正装惊喜不已的表情。那天他被Cisco推出去拖延Harrison回实验室的时间，却阴差阳错在餐桌上告白，没想到Harrison竟然没有拒绝。  
Harrison的秘密，就是他一直在私底下收集这个地球的Barry的资料，不知不觉都快将这间屋子堆满了。他现在已经得到正主儿了，很难讲他愿不愿意停下来。收集心爱之人分分秒秒方方面面不经意瞬间的诱惑总是令人无法抗拒。


	10. Barry的烦恼

红龙Barry原本是他们一族年轻一代（年龄小于500岁）中出类拔萃的一个，但是最近却闹出了他被除名的事儿，原因是他不顾反对恋上了一头雄性元素龙，还为了这个跟黑龙那边闹得特别不愉快。虽然很快就传出来黑龙一族把那个跟Barry较劲的家伙也赶出来了，他依然每天都有点蔫儿蔫儿的。  
他为什么蔫儿蔫儿的呢？因为他很烦恼。  
他烦闹啥呢？因为他的发情期快到了。  
他为啥要烦恼发情期呢？因为他不知道如何解决发情期。  
他为什么不知道如何解决发情期呢？因为他好不容易追到手的伴侣是元素龙。  
红龙黑龙黄龙绿龙青铜龙等等等等，都是比较常见的龙，他们越是年纪大越是体型庞大，力量也更加强悍。然而，极为稀有的元素龙却不是这样的，他们不会像其他龙族那样在成年时体型剧变，而是永远保持幼龙那样娇小的身材。  
看一看Barry现在的身材，再看一看他家亲亲Harrison的身材——根本不可能交配的好吗？！  
而且，龙族的发情期周期漫长，平日里平平淡淡找点乐子就过了，比如轰平一座山，抢空一个金库什么的打发下时间。一进入发情期那就是要日天日地没完没了的。一整个发情期都无法交配？那么这头龙等着发狂而死吧。  
Barry不想死，他只想一辈子陪着Harrison带女儿。  
“怎么一天到晚都苦着张脸？如果是后悔了，你自己回去便是。”Harrison懒洋洋地拍了拍自己相对来说相当娇小的翅膀，翻过身去背对着Barry。  
Barry立马就急了，小心翼翼地把伴侣捧起来，凑过去用鼻子拱他的肚子。“你误会我啦Harry，我最喜欢你了，怎么舍得离开你。”  
Harrison任由对方在自己怀里拱来拱去，红龙的鼻息暖烘烘的，让他觉得很舒服。“你不高兴，我看得出来。Jay那个白痴又来惹你了？”  
Barry一愣，“没有。是我自己的问题。”  
Harrison咕噜咕噜地笑了笑，往Barry的大嘴里塞了一堆乱七八糟的东西让他吃下去——他很喜欢这么干。Barry一向Harrison让他干什么他就干什么，囫囵就吞下去了。  
Barry的发情期已经逼近了，他能够感觉到自己体内日益奔涌的本能越来越难以克制。他觉得自己正一天天地等候绝望的降临，愈发黏在Harrison身边。他会在发狂前远远离开自己的伴侣，以免伤害到他，尤其是Jesse，她还是个什么都不懂的小幼崽，连爸爸都还不会叫。  
Harrison和Jesse却浑然不觉Barry有多煎熬，每日里依然凑在巨大的红龙身上，把他当暖炉。  
直到这一天，Barry认定自己必须离开了。他睁开眼睛，想要最后一次与自己的伴侣温存温存，作为临死前最后的甜蜜回忆，却发现Harrison变得好大，跟自己差不多一样大。  
“Harry？你怎么突然长这么大了？”  
“不是我变大，是你变小了，Barry。”Harrison悠然地说。“我每天给你吃那么多东西，你都不问问我吃了有啥用。”  
Barry挠了挠脑袋，听见Harrison继续说，“不把体型调整好，我们怎么交配？怎么度过发情期？我虽然不介意跟你一起死去，但是Jesse还那么小，需要照顾，我们得好好活着。”  
发现Barry呆愣的脸，Harrison无奈地叹了口气，“Barry，你竟然不知道龙族的伴侣发情期都是同步的吗？”  
Barry摇了摇头。  
“所以，你也不知道我们是有办法在发情期之前调整好双方的状态——肉体和精神两个层面上的——以便顺利度过发情期？”  
Barry接着摇头。  
“我当初到底怎么看上你的，这么笨。”  
Barry傻笑起来，扑上去照着Harrison一顿舔。“Jesse呢？”他们的发情期会持续很长一段时间，到时候，他们俩都不会有那个闲工夫照顾幼龙。  
“我已经送到Caitlin那儿去了。她也是有对象的龙了，正好预习下该怎么照顾幼崽，免得以后手忙脚乱。”Harrison背对Barry俯下身，翘起尾巴做出邀请的姿态。“不要浪费时间，Barry。我……”  
Barry不等他说完，嗷嗷嗷地扑上了去。  
他们共同度过的第一个发情期完美极了。后来的每一个都很完美。


	11. 连理枝

Barry大约有200岁，住在West家的花园里。他是一棵很棒的树，树干笔直笔直的，每年开两季金红色的花，下雪的冬日里尤其好看。但是他并不觉得自己漂亮，真正漂亮的是院子里另一棵叫Harrison的树。  
从Barry记事起，Harrison便已经长得很高大了，立在花园的一角。他不常开花，在Barry这不长不短的200岁生命历程里也就见过那么四五次吧。相比Barry金红色大朵的花，Harrison的花可就含蓄内敛多了，纤长的花瓣白中透蓝，优雅慵懒地卧在枝头上美不胜收。  
他可真好看呐。Barry从小就这么想。他努力地把自己的枝丫向着Harrison探过去，又把自己的根系也往那边生长。要是当初种下自己的人能把他种在Harrison身边那该多好啊，他就可以将自己的枝丫与Harrison的枝丫亲密无间地穿插在一起，就连土壤里的根也能纠缠在一起。他会把最好的肥料和甘美的地下水都献给他享用，当暴风雨来临，他们可以互为依靠，如果有小鸟过来筑巢，他们可以一起为这些小生灵提供安全温暖的家。  
但是他们之间隔着整整半个West家宽大的花园呢。所以他就只能这么望着，一年一年开出鲜艳夺目的花，将那些令人惊叹的花朵都托付给风，或许会有一两朵成功地降落到Harrison的枝头上。  
West先生的女儿Iris是个了不起的姑娘。Barry总是这么觉得。她在某一天告诉她的父亲希望能把Barry移植到Harrison所在的那片空地上去。“这样他们就不会孤单了。”她不听父亲关于两棵大树互相争夺养分的解释，坚称树木也需要朋友。后来West先生只好请人过来帮忙，将Barry从土壤里挖出来，挪到了Harrison的旁边。  
为了方便移植，工人们锯掉了一些树枝，又砍掉了一些根。那可真是痛极了，但是他现在离Harrison很近很近了。Barry眼巴巴地看着静静伫立着的Harrison，觉得自己粗壮的树身里仿佛孵化了一只雏鸟，躁动着想要飞向自己憧憬渴望已久的那片名叫Harrison的湛蓝天空。  
或许是因为有些伤了元气，Barry在接下来的两年里都没能开花。他感到有些焦急，看到犹如沉睡般的Harrison他又感到非常伤心。从第一次开花伊始，Barry每季的花朵都挑最大最美丽的给他送去，每一次都战战兢兢地生怕被拒绝了。但是Harrison从未将那些被风送到自己枝头叶间的美丽花朵扔进脚下的泥地里，而是像呵护自己的花朵一样让他们在自己秀丽的枝叶间缓慢凋谢。  
这是来自Barry百多年来从未间断的告白，悄无声息而又绚烂美丽。他已经把这持续了一百多年的事情揉进了自己无甚变化的生命里，突然停止了，倒有些不知所措的恐慌感。他几乎想要在这飘雪的季节里落泪了。他的枝丫光秃秃的，没有花，也没有叶子，被锯断的枝干遗留下的伤疤正发黄发黑，他真是丑死了。而他身边的Harrison虽然也没有花叶，却依然那么纤长美丽，令他自惭形愧。  
West先生在春天来临的时候给Barry施了些肥，安慰不安的Iris一切都会好起来的，“他只是搬家太累了，需要休息。”  
可是这一年的春天，Barry还是没能抽出哪怕是一个花苞。他觉得自己已经绝望到快枯萎了。  
夏天来得有些迟，Barry在渐渐炎热的空气中闻到了Harrison的气味，那是阳光炙烤树皮和树叶整整一天之后才会闻到的味道。每一棵树都有自己的气味，而Harrison特别好闻。当初隔着半个院子，Barry就特别喜欢他的气味，而往往夏天是Barry的花开得最繁茂美丽的时候，张扬万分地绽满枝头，他每天都要送花给Harrison，妄想着会不会让Harrison沾染上自己的气味，所以他特别喜欢夏天。  
然而他现在开不出花了，他傻乎乎地顶着比往年稀疏的枝丫站在傍晚的微风里，感到自己被锯断的枝干处又开始隐隐作痛。这只不过是幻觉而已！他告诉自己，早就不会痛了！只是那遗留下来的伤疤实在是太丑了，不能开花的他甚至无法用灿烂的金红色花朵遮掩一下。Barry越想越感到酸楚不已，他原本就配不上Harrison，现在更是差天共地。  
第二天，晨曦将出的时候，Barry在凉爽的空气里闻到了阔别已久的气味，那是Harrison的花的香味。他惊讶极了，这才发现一夜之间对方茂密的枝叶间开满了白中透蓝的纤长花朵。自从Harrison上一次开花已经有好几十年了，这是Barry记忆里最多最美的一次。他觉得自己更丑更无地自容了。  
你真是个笨蛋。一卷风轻舞着从Barry的树冠上穿过，他留下了一朵花瓣纤长白中透蓝的美丽花朵，就落在Barry的枝丫上。  
Barry有些吃惊，但又很紧张。他一动也不敢动了，生怕这朵属于Harrison的花从自己枝头上掉了下去。这可是Harrison的花第一次落在自己的叶间枝头，若是一个不小心掉了下去，可不得后悔个半死！  
又一卷清风飞过，他咯咯咯地笑起来，你真笨。他留下了又一朵花。紧随其后，越来越多的风带着Harrison的花飞向Barry，用Harrison的花将Barry的枝头装点起来。  
Barry彻底傻了。他站在夏季的晨风里，被另一棵树的花装饰得就像往年一样灿烂。他突然明白了，Harrison这些花都是为了他而开放的，这棵年长自己多少岁月的美丽的树将自己的花献给他，就像自己一年又一年热情的礼物一样。他不嫌弃Barry现在变丑了，也不能开花了，他用自己成熟的枝叶遮盖Barry痛苦的伤疤，用自己优雅沉静的花朵装点Barry无法开花的落寞。  
第五年的时候Barry终于又开花了，他现在实在是长得太过茂盛了，他将自己的花枝伸到Harrison的枝丫里，弄得好像那些张扬热情的金红色花朵是Harrison开出来的一样，这样他就不用每次都拜托风儿们将自己的花送过来了。他那处被锯掉的枝干处也终于不痛了，那里形成了一个不大不小的树洞，一窝美丽的小鸟儿在里面筑了巢，每天都唱着美好的曲儿。  
Harrison始终是更加沉静内敛的那一个。他不常开花，但是他在Barry不能开花的时候整整绽放了近一年。Barry私底下觉得他真是美极了，再没有别的植物能够比得上他丝毫。  
他们现在并肩立在一起了，枝叶相融根系纠缠不分彼此。还有那一窝可爱的小鸟，在他们的共同呵护下一代又一代唱着明媚婉转的歌。


	12. 连理枝番外1

或许是施肥的缘故，营养跟上了；或许是为了Barry，反正最近Harrison开花的频率变高了。有时候两棵树的花期重叠，金红色与白色的花交错在一起真是非常好看。次数一多，Barry就忍不住有了别的想法。  
“你别折腾了，我们不同种，没戏。”每次他们花期一重叠，Barry就会各种拜托风啊蝴蝶啊蜜蜂啊帮他授粉，一点不管人家愿不愿意。结果每次都失败，然后自己暗地里失望好久。次数已经多到Harrison都看不下去了，开口劝阻。  
如果轻易放弃那就不是Barry了。所以他在接下来的100年里坚持不懈。直到有一天，一个名叫Cisco的大学生过来研究这两棵稀奇的古树，在记录本上属于Barry的一栏上写下：花朵为雄性。得知真相的Barry一晚上掉光了所有的花。  
他们又一起度过了两次重叠的花期，Barry似乎已经忘了自己曾经那么热衷于得到Harrison和自己的孩子，花开得灿烂如火，还上了当地报纸的头条，引来无数游客争相留影。  
又一次红白交错的花期过去，Harrison的枝头静悄悄地结了果。那果子是青色的，被Harrison茂盛的枝叶遮得严实，直到一个月后开始成熟，变得红若似火才被Barry发现，那个时候已经仅存一枚了。  
Barry高兴得发疯，差点把自己所有的花都塞到Harrison的枝头上去，被Harrison拒绝了不下一百次。  
后来那颗种子被Cisco教授种在了院子里曾经Barry所在的地方。那是棵美丽极了的树，他像Harrison一样挺拔秀丽，也像Barry那样张扬肆意，他的花朵有着纤长的花瓣和勾着金边的火红色彩。  
那是他们的后代！看看他多美！  
Barry为此兴奋了整整50年，在冬日里也顶着满头的花，又一次上了报纸头条。  
因为游客太多了，惹得喜静的Harrison很不高兴。但是他没有对Barry生气，因为他也很喜欢Barry美丽的花朵。


	13. 助攻型反派又立功了

一个半吊子魔法学徒为什么要跑出来作死呢？谁也不知道，这是个不解之谜。他的失败之处并不是念错咒或者只念了一半，而是在打不过也跑不掉的情况下朝着闪电侠放了一个他自己都闹不清效果的魔咒。oops！闪电侠居然没躲过，但是他依然活蹦乱跳没有任何不良反应。难怪他只是个半吊子学徒。  
“我们不应该放松警惕！说不定有潜伏期，或者是个慢性毒咒呢。”Caitlin坚持给Barry做了全套检查，一切正常。她盯着检查报告看了足足十分钟，又要求二次检查。  
Barry态度极佳地配合了。结果还是一切正常。  
“我总觉得哪儿不对劲。再检查一次。”  
Cisco大叫，“Caitlin，够了。这都晚上八点了，我快饿死了！”  
“可是——”  
“你们要去吃晚饭？帮我带一份回来。我这边样本分析离不开。”Harrison的声音从对讲机传出来，他已经蹲在独立实验室两天了。  
既然隐形boss这么说了，Caitlin便就作罢，三个人一起去吃了晚饭，然后由Barry帮Harrison带外卖回来。  
Barry乖乖给Harrison带了汉堡和可乐，然后坐在男人旁边的高脚凳上帮他盯着电脑数据模拟进程。诶，原来Harrison会咬吸管啊。嘴角沾上酱了诶。哦，他的舌尖是粉色的。  
“你在做什么？”  
耳边传来Harrison的声音，Barry呆呆地说，“我没做什么啊。”然后，他尝到了可乐的味道。  
嘴唇的触感是柔软的，因为加冰可乐而显得有些微的冰凉，亲上去很舒服。顽强抵抗的舌尖就像蜜糖一样甜，在口腔里东躲西藏，最终逃不掉被纠缠吸吮的命运。  
等Barry回过神来，Harrison已经满脸通红双眼迷蒙呼吸不畅浑身发软了。OMGWTF！！！！他刚刚干了什么！！Harrison的手腕还被他扣在掌心里一圈红印子，嘴角一片濡湿。  
“Barry Allen！”对方蓝色的眼睛盯住Barry，“你这是什么意思！”  
哦，他的下嘴唇被咬肿了。Barry突然脑子又蒙了，完全抓不住重点，鬼迷心窍地又压了上去对着Harrison又亲又舔。  
“所以那个魔咒令你无法停止骚（qin）扰（wen）Harrison？”大半夜被夺命连环call从被窝里召唤回实验室的Caitlin和Cisco瞌睡虫都被吓跑了，不知如何面对Harrison红得滴血的嘴巴和阴沉得快打雷的脸色。  
不到两分钟，Barry又坐不住了，他和Harrison之间的距离已经缩短了一半以上。Cisco扑上去将他拉住，但是Barry完全跟着魔了一样力大无比拖着Cisco继续向Harrison靠近。  
Harrison亮出手里的大功率击晕器，吓得Cisco兔子一样逃窜开，闪电侠被S.T.A.R.Labs最终boss撂倒在地。“持续不了多长时间，他的身体正在产生抗性。你们想办法从那个半吊子嘴里把这个魔咒的情况问出来，我可不想死于闪电侠的亲吻。”他趁着Barry没醒，拿出还剩下一大半的汉堡咬了一口，在后者醒过来之前，成功让自己又吞下肚一口食物。闪电侠的口水无法缓解饥饿，真的。  
Caitlin和Cisco并未从那个家伙嘴里问出来什么有用的信息，因为她自己也不清楚这条魔咒的底细。  
“是一个诅咒，我只知道这个。”他哆哆嗦嗦地从破破烂烂的袍子里摸出来一张纸，交给了Caitlin。“上面的文字很古老，其实我也没有看得很明白。”  
他们回去的时候击晕器已经壮烈牺牲了，零件落了一地。Barry正把Harrison按在墙上亲得啧啧作响。  
“Harry，我们已经找到非常有用的线索了！你再坚持一会儿！”Cisco尖叫着说完，就想关门跑路。  
Harrison艰难地把Barry推开，半死不活地说，“一会儿是……多……多久……唔！”  
“大概——几个小时？我们需要语言专家帮我们破解一下这张纸上的内容。”他捂着眼睛关上门，Caitlin已经开始电话联系帮得上忙的人了。  
Harrison在心里翻了个白眼，对Barry的怒气更加高涨了。这家伙亲吻的方式非常色情，撩得他根本把持不住。但是也仅限于接吻了，并没有任何进一步的动作，所以现在Harrison完全处于被迫性上不去下不来的状态——真是煎熬。他才做不出自己缠上去又摇又晃摩擦摩擦的事情！！  
幸好那张皱巴巴的纸记载的信息很轻易地就被解读出来了，那个半吊子试了起码十遍才解咒成功。  
Harrison嘴都破了，肿痛了好多天，含着吸管喝水都会刺痛。这令他原本就冷硬的面色更臭了。他覆盖整个S.T.A.R.Labs的怒气搞得三个年轻战战兢兢，喘气儿都不敢太用力。  
“这都是你的错，Barry！”Cisco顶着一张污花的脸生不如死，这是他刚刚被Harrison扔过来的板擦糊了一脸。不知为何，面对男人的怒气他的脸非常主动地迎上了飞过来的板擦。  
Caitlin兑了一杯溶剂帮他擦脸，不然这些痕迹会很难洗干净。  
Barry已经龟缩了好几天，现在终于被两位好友纵生的怨气推着要去面对Harrison滔天的怒火了。事实上他不敢去面对Harrison有很大原因是他现在依然想并且非常乐意亲吻Harrison。而很显然Harrison并没有亲吻他的想法。当他现在再一次面对Harrison——他的嘴唇还有些红肿——一时之间站在那儿不知道怎么开口。  
他不开口，Harrison便当他是透明的，自顾自地忙上次因为中途被打断而不得不从头再来的实验。  
其实Harrison的眼睛也很好看。Barry发愣地想。抱起来感觉也很舒服。“噢！”他惊叫起来，一定是诅咒还有残留！  
“你在鬼叫什么？”Harrison转过头怒瞪。  
哦，被他颜色的眼睛盯住了。Barry舔舔嘴唇，不由自主地视线下移，他的嘴唇——Harrison吻起来真的好甜。  
“Barry？”  
他在叫他的名字。Barry又舔了舔嘴唇。这个认知令他有些飘飘然。  
实验室里发出了巨大的碰撞声。Cisco和Caitlin冲过来看见Harrison又被Barry压在墙上了。Cisco大叫一声就就要冲过去解救Harrison与魔爪之下，Caitlin眼疾手快将他拉住了，然后快速关上门遁走。  
“你这次又是怎回事？”Harrison喘着气问。  
Barry眨眨眼，他反应过来自己正在吻Harrison的时候对方并没有抗拒，而是在回应他。“你吻起来很棒，Harry。抱起来也很舒服。”  
“哼。”对方的冷哼现在听起来似乎也不那么冷，这可能是因为Barr的一只手正插在他的裤裆里。  
“所以我想知道，你操起来感觉怎么样。”他的语气倒是轻松，心里其实颇有些忐忑。  
Harrison勾起嘴角，“你试试不就知道了。”  
于是Harrison的嘴又破皮了，继续红肿。S.T.A.R.Labs也不用因为闪电侠追着Harrison吻个不停大半夜灯火通明了。Cisco和Caitlin都认真地考虑是否购入新款墨镜。  
至于那个半吊子学徒？他只是个无足轻重的反派配角，不用在意。


	14. 螃蟹和八爪鱼

Barry这两天睡眠质量有点差。

这事儿可就有些微妙了。联想到他前段时间终于成功诱拐Harrison搬到他家里住达成同居成就，难道——？

但是Harrison倒是精神很好，天天在玻璃板前写公式一写就是一整天，腰都不带酸一下的。

鉴于他们之间的交往模式和双方体质，推论不成立。

只有Jesse满是同情地看着他，一杯咖啡递上，顺带鼓励地拍拍肩。

咬着吸管，闪电侠叹了口气，引来蓝眼睛博士奇怪一瞥。

没多久，这情况倒是反过来了。Barry每日里精神奕奕，Harrison顶着倦容天天在实验室里扔东西，除了Jesse对着谁都是臭脸。

日日被迁怒的Cisco顶着头上的板擦揪着Barry横眉怒视，这事儿你倒是给兄弟解决了啊！

晚上Barry火速订了Harrison喜欢的餐厅施行烛光晚餐战略，刚坐下就被恼怒的瞪视糊了一脸。

“以后晚上睡觉不准你再跟八爪鱼一样死搂着不放，这是我最后一次警告你。”Harrison切小羊排的阵仗活似在宰人，“天天做噩梦。”

Barry把他的盘子拖过来帮他切好又推回去，拯救大厨的心血免于被搞成肉沫。“Harry，我这是为了帮你纠正睡姿。跟个螃蟹一样瘫在床上，我都没地儿躺了。”

对面的人就要把刀叉飞过来了。

“别妄想让我睡别处，我爱你，不想跟你分开睡。”

对面的刀叉又收回去了，年长的男人红着耳尖撇开脸。

“这种事嘛，也是需要磨合的。习惯了就好了。”Barry笑得浑身发光爱意绵绵情谊四溢，严重干扰服务员工作，上菜都不好意思过来了。

于是这一次关于睡姿的讨论又结束了。

睡眠不足的低气压状况又持续了一段时间，渐渐地也就好了。Barry习惯了Harrison独霸整张床的螃蟹式睡姿，打个滚就爬到了对方怀里手脚并用缠腰绞腿。Harrison习惯了Barry抱得死紧的八爪鱼式睡姿，任由对方整个人缠在身上贴得死紧也能安稳睡到天亮。

“Harry，晚上别加班了。”Barry扑在Harrison身上死乞白赖要拉着他一起回去。“不抱着你我睡不着。”

“抱枕头去。这个实验很重要，我要盯着才放心。”

“抱枕头哪儿有抱着你舒服！我会睡眠不良的。”

Cisco已经准备好独自熬夜蹲守实验室了，奈何劝话都插不进嘴去，默默地转过头咬了一口汉堡。


	15. 梦醒时分

Harrison听到了敲门声，咚咚，咚咚咚。他小心地起身，不想惊动仍在沉睡的爱人。他赤着脚走过木质地板，白色的窗帘遮挡了每一扇窗户，看不清屋外的日头升了多高。

咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声继续。

他走过挂着Jesse成长照片的走廊，快步走下楼梯，握住了门把——

 

Harrison听到了敲门声，咚咚，咚咚咚。他小心地起身，不想惊动仍在沉睡的爱人。他赤着脚走过木质地板，白色的窗帘遮挡了每一扇窗户，令屋子里光线昏暗不明。

咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声继续。

他走过挂着Jesse成长照片的走廊，快步走下楼梯，握住了门把——

 

Harrison听到了敲门声，咚咚，咚咚咚。他起身，没有找到拖鞋，便赤着脚走过木质地板。白色的窗帘遮挡了每一扇窗户，令屋子里昏暗不明。

咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声继续。

他走过挂着Jesse照片的走廊，想着该修理一下坏掉的廊灯，快步走下楼梯，握住了门把——

 

Harrison听到了敲门声，咚咚，咚咚咚。他起身，没有找到拖鞋，便赤着脚走过木质地板。白色的窗帘遮挡了每一扇窗户，屋子里昏暗不明。

咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声继续。

他走过走廊，行下楼梯，握住了门把——

 

Harrison听到了敲门声，咚咚，咚咚咚。他赤着脚走过积灰的木质地板，留下一个一个脚印。破旧的窗帘遮挡了每一扇窗户，屋子里昏暗不明。

咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声继续。

他走过走廊，行下楼梯，握住了门把——

 

Harrison听到了敲门声，咚咚，咚咚咚。他赤着脚走过积灰的旧木质地板，留下的痕迹宛若破败的花。破旧的窗帘微微发灰，破碎窗户透进来的光苍白得就像营养不良的脸色。

咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声继续。

他走过走廊，行下楼梯，握住了门把——

 

Harrison听到了隐约的敲门声，咚咚，咚咚咚。他犹豫了一下决定去开门。他赤着脚走过积灰的旧木地板，留下的痕迹宛若破败的花。破旧的窗帘微微发灰，破碎窗户透进来的光惨败如死人。

咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声继续。

他走过走廊，行下残破不全的楼梯，握住了门把——

 

Harrison听到了隐约的响声，咚咚，咚咚咚，好像是有什么人在敲门。他恍惚地徘徊了一阵，赤裸的脚在破旧的木地板上发出嘎吱的声响。惨败如死人般的天光从破碎的窗户照进来，尘埃在禁锢的空气里飘荡。

咚咚，咚咚咚。这声音似乎渐渐变小了。

他站在残破不全的楼梯上，望见下方一片空洞洞的黑暗——

 

“Harry！”一个声音炸响在他头顶。

Harrison缓缓抬头向上看，有一道光从破损的屋顶照下来，就像教堂里照在圣坛上的光那样。那个声音就在光芒里，像柄剑一样破开笼罩在他头脑里的雾瘴。“你是谁？”他茫然地看着那道光。

这道光温暖又明亮，照亮他身周泛黄的墙纸，模糊的相片，断了一半的阶梯。那个响亮的声音就在光芒里，比这光芒更加明亮。

“Harry！”那个声音急切地叫他。

但是这只是增加了Harrison心中的疑惑。“你是谁？”

“Harry！”声音更加急切了。

光变得更亮。Harrison忍不住向着那道光伸出了双手。那些光芒欢欣地迎向他，一双手拉住了他，将他拖进去。Harrison在剧烈的光芒中猛地闭上了眼睛——

 

Harrison相信自己这次会中招都是Barry的错，不过看在这小子在自己被困梦境的这两个多月里担心得要死搞得自己人不人鬼不鬼的份儿上，他就不跟他计较了。

但是，刚摆脱梦境睁开眼睛就被一个胡子渣拉黑眼圈堪比熊猫的家伙摁在病床上亲得满脸口水，还差点再次因为惊吓和缺氧又一次晕过去，这个事情绝对不能就这么算了。

在厨房里学着做病号餐的Barry打了个喷嚏，他立刻扔掉这堆被喷嚏污染的病号餐重新做了一遍，不忘在正中央摆出一个巨大的心形。


	16. 闪电侠是个Alpha

Barry是个Alpha。闪电侠是个Alpha，这没什么问题。有问题的是，这个Alpha天天围着来自另一个地球的Harrison打转，就跟那些闻到Omega香甜信息素味道没有自控力的Alpha一样。

另一个地球没有ABO性别系统。

来到地球一并没有对Harrison的生理结构造成任何影响。

所以——“Barry Allen你到底什么毛病？”

小伙伴们都在心里头这么问，而Harrison直接吼出来了——“别跟只蜜蜂一样围着我打转，烦人！”外加一支笔头咻一声飞过来正中脑门。

看着Barry委屈的样子，Cisco毫不同情地指了指墙上红灯闪闪的监视器，“信息素监视器都快炸了……”天天被闪电侠辛辣无比的信息素熏谁受得了啊！虽然指向不是自己，但是浓郁到让排气系统都罢工的程度实在是太可怕了好吗！！！时时刻刻抑制本能简直是生不如死好吗！！！

难怪Caitlin最近都不愿意和“Barrison组合”共处一室，这浓郁的连稀释剂都不顶用的Alpha信息素简直是对Omega的摧残。

另，Harrison完全不知道自己身上全是Barry的信息素味道，因为他根本闻不到。而且除了他自己，别人都知道他被一个Alpha锁定了，那股子信息素一直在尖叫“他是我的！谁也不准抢！”

Cisco不知道该羡慕他不用被荼毒鼻子还是该同情他对自己“名草有主”毫不自知。

毫不知情的Joe和Iris在一次突然来访后选择了暂时不到S.T.A.R.Labs出没，当然没忘记在消失前意味深长地盯着Harrison看了好几眼。后者依然毫不知情外加莫名其妙。

你就不能跟你的信息素一样直白热烈地冲上去告个白吗！！！Cisco苦逼地在心里喊，但是Barry依旧沉默地小心翼翼地保持信息素标记范围战略好几个月。妈蛋！这日子没法过了！

当然，任何一件事都会有转机，就看你懂不懂抓住机会。Cisco自认是非常懂得抓住机会的，他也确实这么干了。

Alpha发情期+深夜时分的独处。如果这么好的机会都放过了，Cisco相信Barry也就不用巴望着跟Harrison修成正果了。

“你们下次再把我的抑制剂掉包，我就要生气了！”Barry的表现整就一个雷声大雨点小，毕竟整件事情里面最占便宜的人就是他。

Iris和Cisco不以为然，当着当事人的面欢快地击掌庆祝嚣张至极。前者提供了伪·抑制剂，后者顺手调了个包，合作愉快效果非凡。

“不，我高兴得太早了。”Cisco在不久之后泪流满面地想。他的鼻子依旧遭罪，因为Harrison身上的信息素气味不减反增，而且低气压砸东西的频率有所上升——虽然不是砸他头上，但是他得负责收拾善后。又怎么啦？！

后来Caitlin送了一支喷雾给Harrison，信息素的问题得到了很好的解决，对Harrison低气压却不知道怎么办了。Cisco深刻地觉得他需要赶制一个清洁机器人。

 

“Barry Allen你特么不准成结！艹……疼！”

刹不住车的Barry充满歉意地吻住对方，亲怜蜜爱。


	17. 告白尝试

“Harrison，我喜欢你。”Barry笑得很勉强，感觉脸颊的肌肉都快僵死了。

Harrison的视线从他脸上扫过，没有说话。他的眼神、表情和沉默都像深夜S.T.A.R.Labs充斥着的寂静，Barry的话没有激起丝毫波澜。

那天晚上他们没有再说话。

 

“Harrison，我喜欢你。”Barry第二次这么对Harrison说的时候还是在实验室里。

Harrison还没做出任何反应，无意间听到这话的Cisco摔了个以脸糊地。

虽然Cisco立刻爬起来以赶超闪电侠的速度消失在原地，Barry依然没能得到Harrison的任何回应。

 

“Harrison，我喜欢你。”这是第三次了，Barry笑得特别灿烂，眼角都堆了三层褶子。

这天的阳光有些过分炽热，透过头顶的玻璃屋顶照进来烘得Harrison的耳朵发热。他清了清嗓子，然后又清了清嗓子。

这一次Barry还是没有得到Harrison的回应。不过那几声不自然的咳嗽倒是挺响亮的。

那坚定地不肯转过头的毛绒绒的后脑勺也是极可爱的。

 

“Harrison，我喜欢你。”Barry又对Harrison说。

Harrison双目含泪眼角熏红喘气不止浑身发软，艰难万分地咽了口口水，“你TM的……轻、轻点。”

Barry舔了舔嘴边那团软肉，感觉到身下人抑制不住的颤抖，笑着凑在他耳边小声地又说了一遍。“Harrison，我喜欢你”

Harrison张了张嘴，只吐出一声呜咽。

 

“我现在一听到Barry开口说出‘Harrison’我就忍不住想躲远点。”某位在S.T.A.R.Labs就职的不愿透露姓名的小伙子说。“后头十有八九是什么‘我喜欢你’‘我爱你’‘我想你’‘我XX你’。”


	18. Missing

他醒了，在睁眼之前探手摸了摸身边的位置。当然是空的，还有那么一点凉。他强忍住内心的情绪，掀开被子起了床。

他打开衣柜，里面空了一些。他不想多看，随便抽了一件T恤，任由另几件乱糟糟地填了填空出来的空间。

他刷牙时看着成双成对的毛巾、杯子和牙刷发了会儿呆，刮胡子的时候还在下巴上留下了一道浅浅的红痕。

他习惯性地想要倒两杯咖啡，却发现除了自己的那个杯子，橱柜里找不见另个一。他有些怅然地端着独份的早餐坐到餐桌边，看见自己刚刚寻不到的那个杯子正放在对面，一本小册子摊开着放在杯子旁边，走珠笔的笔盖都没盖上，似乎另一个人马上就会挂着满脸的起床气坐到自己的座位上，喝一口咖啡，随手拿起走珠笔在册子上写写画画。

他这顿早餐吃了许久，上班果然又迟到了。他差点弄坏了一份很重要的检验样本，被罚了一份检讨书。这导致他走进S.T.A.R.Labs的时候显得十分垂头丧气。

他并不期待谁来安慰自己，事实上确实没有任何人来安慰他。今天的中城也很平和，他甚至只吃了16个超级汉堡。

他到家的时候还不到晚上11点。床的另一边依然是空的，枕头还在原位。他倒下，给自己盖好了被子，闭上眼睛。

“晚安，Barry。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Harrison只不过是回去地球二处理一下个人事务，最多一星期就回来。你天天这副样子到底啥毛病？”


	19. missing续

“这两个星期你居然捅了这么多篓子!真是令人震惊。我十分庆幸这几天没有超能力犯罪者跑出来添乱。”

“我真的只是有些心不在焉。你晚回来整整一个星期！”

“心不在焉？你知不知道你给别人添了多少麻烦!”

“你也经常给他们添麻烦，他们只不过不敢说而已。”

“别以为我不知道你在我背后嘀咕。”

“我的心都在你身上啊!你将近两个星期都不在，还不让我过来看看你亲亲你抱抱你，我能不失魂落魄嘛。”

“撒娇没用。”

“我知道错了，你别生气。我只是太想你了。”

“别跟块牛皮糖一样，你是个成年人。”

“你难道都不想我的吗？我每天每晚每时每刻每分每秒都在想你。”

“所以你捅娄子都是我的错？”

“那是我的错。但是太爱你绝对不是一个错误。”

“说甜言蜜语我也不会对你这段时间留下的烂摊子视而不见。”

“我会好好收拾善后的。闪电侠说话算话。”

“光说不练假把式。看你表现。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“所以，在处理完遗留问题之前Harrison禁止Barry的所有过分亲近举动？包括亲吻？难怪他天天跟火烧屁股似的，跑得更快了。”


	20. 无题

Jesse戴好兜帽，遮挡住自己引人瞩目的金发，这才走出村民们特意腾出来给他们过夜的院子，向着远离教堂的另一头走去。她特意让护送自己的骑士队绕了道来这里过夜，理由是她童年曾在这里度过了相当长的一段时间，想要回来看看。

骑士队长对于尊贵的Jesse修女的要求无一不允，还派了两个骑士赶在大部队前面抵达村子提前做好准备。在他们这些从属于教廷的骑士眼中，任何一处圣人曾经生活过的地方都是神圣不可侵犯的圣地。能够跟随Jesse修女到任何地方都是无上的荣耀。

其实Jesse在这个村子生活过的日子其实不过三五天，她之所以一定要来到这里不过是为了来见一见自己的父亲，曾经的神父Harrison。她的步伐有些急切，踩过碎石铺成的乡村小道时却没有任何声响。

那栋两层小木楼十分精致，与整个村子格格不入。它孤零零地立在村子最边沿的地界上，附近浓密的森林甚至已经微微包裹了它小院的一部分。灯光从窗户里透出来，是令人感到温暖的橘黄色。

Jesse敲敲门，听见里面传来问询的声音，眼里已经忍不住要流出泪水来。她已经多少年没有见过自己的父亲了，十年？二十年？“是我，爸爸。是Jesse。”她摘下兜帽轻轻地应答，努力让声音不要颤抖。

木门刷拉打开了，温暖的灯火从敞开的门道倾泻而出淋在她身上，令她在冬夜里步行而来沾染的霜寒具都褪去了。她的父亲就站在灯火通明的屋子里，满目慈爱地看着她。

“爸爸。”Jesse叫他，泪花终于落下来，滑过她微笑的面庞。

Harrison的面容一如多年前，丝毫没有变化。“Jesse，我的女儿。”他站的地方和角度都很合适，墙壁上的灯光既照亮了站在屋外的Jesse，也照亮了他自己。他们可以隔着这道低矮的门槛互相将对方看得一清二楚。

Jesse轻轻地说，“你看上去很快乐。”

Harrison点点头，“你看上去也过得挺好。”

这我就放心了。父女俩同时在心里想。

“他——还好吗？”Jesse顿了顿，有些犹豫地问。

Harrison又点点头，“他也很好。我们都很高兴你能来看我们。”

“那就好。那就好。”Jesse摸摸脸，留给父亲一个完美的笑容。“我该回去了。下次我再来看你们。”她向着自己的父亲行了一个屈膝礼，戴上兜帽转身离开了。

Harrison没有立刻关上门，他站在门口，静静地看着自己的女儿沿着来时的路离开。

骑士长知道Jesse修女独自外出了，他没敢跟上去，而是在院门口等着。幸好她没过一会儿就回来了，黑色的袍脚沾染着点点魔气。“您终于回来了，Jesse修女。”他松了一口气，“您这是去哪儿了？这个村子有魔物吗？”

Jesse不动声色地伸手拂过那一点点魔气，那污秽便悄无声息地湮灭了。“已经没事了。辛苦你在这儿等我。”

“哪里，不能帮上您的忙真是令我感到羞愧。”

Jesse摆摆手，当先向着院子里走去。

骑士长跟上她，心里的崇敬更深了。Jesse修女是神的宠儿，她的额头曾被天使亲吻，双肩还留有被神使拥抱的掌痕，她所到之处污秽净除。能够跟随她，哪怕只是短短几个月的旅程，那也是至高无上的荣耀。

 

Harrison关上门，面庞上便迎来一个微凉的亲吻。他英俊的爱人显现出身形拥抱他，又伸出黑色的羽翼将他整个包覆。“Barry，小心灯。”

堕落的天使不太高兴地收起翅膀，下巴蹭了蹭他的额角，这才将漂浮在空中的双脚落到地上。“坏了我会修的。”

“我很喜欢这盏灯，就让它们留在那儿吧。别不高兴，她只是来看看我们而已。”

Barry噘着嘴，血红色的眼睛里完全没有当年抱着Jesse疼爱的神情。他已经是魔物，独占欲是他的原罪，哪怕Harrison对着自己的女儿笑上那么一笑，他心里也会嫉妒得发疯。他生来就是为了爱他的，所以他也应该眼里只看着他，耳朵里只听着他，怀里只抱着他，嘴唇只亲吻他，心里只想着他。

Harrison哪里不清楚这家伙的性子，掰过他的脸主动亲吻他深色的嘴唇。这天使为他着了魔，甚至剥掉自己的圣光堕入魔界。他便脱下了身上的长袍摘下脖子上的十字架，从此不再从口中吐出神的教诲，转而亲吻魔鬼的双唇。

他们互相囚禁了对方，声称这是爱。


End file.
